1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to private communications networks and more particularly, to providing group features in a private communications network.
2. Background Description
A private communications network, such as a private voice network, is a full featured local telephone network. A typical private communications network may include, for example, a communications server or private branch exchange (PBX) server linking together wire connected digital phones for a particular enterprise, e.g., phones located in offices on a common campus. The digital phones may be cordless to allow some mobility within a specific local area and sometimes are Internet protocol (IP) based for easy expansion, e.g., simply by connecting extra IP phones. Local users can share both data and voice based information across the private network to improve productivity. Thus, such a private communications network provides user mobility and easy access for telecommuting, as well as low cost from using fewer external lines.
In a typical such private communications system or IP based network, a digit string or number is associated with each specific system station. Phones at some stations may have a direct line with a dial in direct (DID) number and others may be accessible as extensions from a main number or switchboard number. The main number may be answered by a voice menu or receptionist. Each station has its own unique identification on the network, i.e., its own in-network phone number or alias. Point to point calling within the network is normally done by dialing an abbreviated number string, one to five digits long, i.e., the particular alias.
Typical aliases have additional numbers/characters that can uniquely be associated with a particular user station. Normally, such an IP based network also has pilot numbers for group features such as hunting or pickup. These pilot numbers are normally statically configured through administration. Other features that typically have statically configured pilot numbers include, for example, meet conference bridges.
Arranging a conference call in such a communications system, for example, may be a complicated process. Someone may have to call all of the conferees to arrange a contact time. Then, when that time arrives, all of the conferees must call the selected pilot number. If one conferee happens to forget, someone else is sent to find the missing party.
Thus, there is a need for expanding and simplifying the use of group connection features in private communications networks.